


We Are Doomed (But Just Enough)

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's there, F/M, Fight Sex, Meg Lives, Meg Masters in a Wheelchair, Porn With Plot, Training, i mean it's a really tenous plot, the word mushroom is used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel wants to train with Meg. Meg has other ideas.





	We Are Doomed (But Just Enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Texboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texboy/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Chris!

“You realize this is completely ridiculous, don’t you, Clarence?” Meg punctuated her statement with a huff and a roll of her eyes. “I’m still a demon. I can do this.”

She made a gesture of her hand and the angel blade on the table across the room flew towards her hand. She held it up and started picking her nails with the tip, perhaps to doubly demonstrate exactly how indifferent she was to Castiel’s idea.

“Yes, I know you still have most of your powers,” he said, sighing as he loosened and removed his tie. It was a miracle he’d even got her to come to the bunker’s training room, so he didn’t expect this to be easy, but at this point, he had to wonder if she was being this obstinate just to annoy him. “And I know you’re strong enough to handle whatever may come your way. But you still…”

With a flicker of her wrist, Meg sent the blade flying. It spun in the air and firmly sank on the wall, with the handle trembling by the force.

“You were saying?” she asked.

Castiel groaned softly and pulled the blade out of the wall. Dean wasn’t going to be happy about the markings it left. He turned to Meg, who lounged on her chair with her legs crossed, as if it was a throne, rather than a means for mobility.

“You could encounter someone you can’t use your powers against,” he suggested. “And then maybe you’ll find it useful to learn how to fight with your body’s new… limitations.”

Meg snickered at his choice of words.

“Oh, but I wouldn’t worry too much about that. If it comes to it, you’re going to be around to protect me, won’t you?”

“Of course, I’ll try,” Castiel said, laconic. “But it’d still give me peace of mind to know you can defend yourself without my help.”

“Peace of mind is the last thing I want to give you, angel.”

Castiel was slow on the uptake, but lately he’d become more adept at knowing when Meg was shamelessly flirting with him. And he knew this meant that she was trying to distract him, to change the topic at hand for reasons he couldn’t quite figure out. She’d never been the kind to rely on others for… well, anything, so it was strange to think that she was metaphorically dragging her feet on this issue. She couldn’t leave her old vessel, since the Empty had bound her to it somehow, and the wounds Crowley had inflicted on it weren’t healing any time soon. It followed that she needed to adapt and learn to fight in her new circumstances.

But whenever he’d broached the subject, she’d dismissed him or got mad with him or declared she was more interested in… other activities. Castiel tried his best not to let her get away with it, but now he’d succumbed to what Meg cheekily called “the sins of the flesh”, there was only so much temptation he could resist.

He was decided to resist on that particular day. He didn’t know how successful he’d be at it, but he was going to try.

“Let’s start.”

He lunged himself forwards, blade in hand… only to stumble and having to recover his balance when both Meg and her wheelchair disappeared from where they’d been a moment before and reappeared inches to the left.

“Very well,” he congratulated her. “Evasive maneuvers are a good tactic from when you see the attack coming…”

He stopped talking, because Meg was staring at him with her mouth opened, offended.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Very.” Castiel removed his coat and let it fall to the ground. Normally, Meg would make a lewd comment about him removing more than just that, but apparently his attack had wounded her pride a little. “I’m going again.”

This time, Meg locked her arm around him and with a flicker, sent him down to the ground. Castiel managed to keep a hold of the blade as he fell, but Meg let him go nonetheless.

“Well, if you’re going to keep this bullshit up, at least do me the favor of not holding back,” she growled.

“As you wish.”

Castiel jumped to his feet and moved to attack her again. Meg blocked each of his punches with ease, sliding back and forcing him to keep on coming and leaning forwards to even try to reach her. Of course, this was a circumstances that she knew how to take advantage of: the moment she saw an outing, her fist flew to his stomach and then lower, directly to his gonads. Castiel doubled over in pain, which gave her the chance to grab him by the neck, and pushed him to ground. This time, the blade slip from his grasp and Meg wasted no time: she stretched her hand and called it to her. When Castiel looked up again, he saw her stationed by his side, the weapon in her hand and her brown eyes glimmering with irritation.

“Good enough for you?”

Castiel wasn’t proud of what he did next, but he was certain that if Meg ever found herself in danger, his enemies weren’t going to be too considerate of her. He lifted up his leg and kicked at Meg’s chair, sending it backwards. Meg yelped and tried to keep her balance, but he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down to the floor. She rolled, trying to get away from him but he wouldn’t let go of her wrist. In a second, he was on top of her, pressing her down to the floor with all his body weight. He pinned her free hand above her head so she wouldn’t be able to punch him and hit her other one against the floor until, with a groan, she let go of the blade.

Meg glared up at him, clearly angry that he’d managed to get the upper hand.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I thought that’s what you did.”

“Being cute’s not gonna save you!” she snapped. She looked around, as if she was thinking of moving the blade to her, but she realized that wasn’t the safest strategy while he could still take it from her and use it against her. Her eyes darted up to him. “I could still bite you,” she murmured, reflexively.

“By all means, do what you must.”

He half-expected her to headbutt him instead, but she lifted her face and bury it in his neck. The bite came more like a gentle nibble above the collar of his shirt.

“Meg,” he protested. Meg stuck her tongue out and began licking at his skin, which of course sent a shiver down his spine. She knew exactly what she was doing. He needed to stay strong. “Meg, that is not… a sound strategy…”

“No?” she mumbled. “I’d say it works quite well.”

And to prove it, she shook off his hands from her wrists. Castiel barely had time to wonder when he’d loosened her grip before she wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

And just like that, she managed once again to breeze past all his good intentions and defenses.

He lowered his arms to embrace her, their bodies tight against one another as she opened her mouth for his tongue to explore it. He’d never get enough of her taste, like ashes and fire, something wild and unruly, just like Meg herself. Her hands slid inside his jacket and up his shoulders and he knew immediately she wanted him to take it off. That was fine by him. Their clothes were really starting to become quite bothersome.

As always, she hadn’t bothered with a bra, so as soon as he helped her of her shirt, he was able to leave a trace of kisses down her collarbone and over her breasts. Meg’s breathing hitched and released in a soft, deep moan as he licked at her nipples at the same time he unbuttoned her jeans. Her fingernails raked through his scalp, indicating him that she was much enjoying what he was doing.

“See? Isn’t this nicer than all that fighting crap?”

Castiel pulled down her jeans and underwear in a single movement.

“We’ll have to talk about that,” he muttered, lowering his face between her legs. “Later.”

Meg’s nails sank on the back of his head as he started eating her out, working his fingers and tongue in a slow rhythm meant to madden her. He knew she liked it when he was forceful, when he didn’t bother with delicacy or foreplay. That was why teasing and torturing her before giving her what she wanted was so enticing to him. He loved to see her come undone, all her bravado and arrogance disappearing as she cursed at him first and begged him later.

“Oh, you’re a bastard,” she complained as he left soft kitten licks around her clit. “You’re a fucking… would you just…?”

Her insults dissolved in a scream of pleasure when his tongue reached a particularly sensitive spot. Castiel closed his eyes, sinking in further into her, goaded by the way she writhed and moaned and pushed his face further against her sex. A part of his mind wondered briefly if someone could hear what they were doing, but when Meg’s body shuddered and then became lax with a last scream, he realized he couldn’t care less. She was a beautiful mess, her hair spread out on the floor, her skin flushed and her thighs glistening.

She looked at him through half-closed eyes and laughed.

“Oh, Clarence. You saved that up for me?” she asked, pointing greedily at the tent in his pants.

Instead of answering, he sat back and helped her climb on his lap. She kissed him, deeply and desperately as her fingers easily undid the buttons of his shirt and travelled south towards his slacks. With a dexterity that left him breathless, she pulled his cock out and stroke it slowly, from its base to its mushroom-shaped head, all the time grinding her body against him but not enough to give him the friction he really needed.

“Meg…” he mumbled, knowing full well that if she was feeling vindictive she could keep him wanting for hours or even days until he was frustrated and on edge enough to just…

But she decided to have mercy on him that particular day. In a few, easy movements, she straddled him to find a better position and let him sink into her with ease. Castiel breathed out as her warmth enveloped him and held her tight, gently following the movement of her body with his hands at both sides of her hips. Her skin practically burned against his fingertips. She was always so hot (she would’ve chuckled if he’d said that out loud), as if the remains of the hellfire that had forged her were still within her, trapped right under her skin, as if he could reach them if he dug deep enough.

Meg gasped when his teeth sank on her neck, hard enough to bruise, to draw blood. The mark would heal soon enough, he knew, but he still wanted to leave it there. As a reminder that no matter what’d happened in the past, no matter what’d happen in the future, for the briefest of times she’d been his. And he was hers.

The thought of any harm coming her way, more than she’d already endured, tortured him. The thought that they could be torn apart again, forever this time, was always in the back of his mind, even as their pleasure reached new heights, even as the words they murmured in each other’s ears sometimes told more than perhaps they wanted to reveal. That was why even when she was there, in his arms, even when they spent their nights together, lying awake or letting their hands wander over each other’s bodies, the happiness her company brought him was always wrapped in a bittersweet feeling.

Meg kissed the edge of his eyes and drank his tears. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d begun crying. He kissed her again, letting his fears and anguishes dissolve in the present, because the present was all they had. He nibbled at her lower lip, gentle at first, but harder when she pressed her legs tightly, making his oversensitive nerves stand on end. The pressure building up in his lower stomach peaked and he spilled himself inside her, breathing heavily against her skin.

“I got you, Clarence,” she murmured, her lips pressed on his damp hair. “I got you.”

When Castiel opened his eyes again, he realized that Meg had moved them from the training room into the bedroom that they shared. He must have been either too distracted or her powers had become sharper now that she relied on them more, but whatever the case, it was surprising that she’d managed to do that without him noticing it.

He was glad, though, because he didn’t think he could move and he didn’t know what he’d tell Sam or Dean or Jack if they walked in to find them together in a nest of discarded clothes, still sweating from the sex they’d just had. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it was still rather embarrassing.

Meg chuckled and moved away from him to lie down on the bed. She seemed impossibly pleased with herself.

“You know what, maybe we do need to have more training sessions.”

Castiel settled next to her and put an arm around her shoulders so she could rest her head against his neck.

“That was not how I was planning this to end,” he sighed.

“I know.” She traced her fingers down his neck and stomach. “And we left all our clothes and my chair there. Guess we can’t leave this room now until all the humans go to sleep…”

Castiel caught her wrist and moved her hand to leave a kiss on her knuckles.

“Can I ask why you were so against it that you felt the need to seduce me to get out of it?”

“Don’t be stupid. I don’t even need to seduce you. I can get whatever I want from you easily.”

Castiel tried to not let that hurt his pride. Even though it was patently true. He just kept looking at her until Meg clicked her tongue in frustration.

“Alright, look. I didn’t want to make a big deal of it…”

“That would be a first time.”

“… but it is kind of insulting that you think I need to train to defend myself just because I can’t walk in this meatsuit,” she said, casting a glare at him that prevented him from interjecting gain. “I’m still a demon, you know. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Castiel sighed. He ran his fingers down her hair, focusing in untangling her locks as he sighed. He needed to think about what he wanted to say, how to make her understand.

“The thought of anything happening to you terrifies me,” he admitted. Meg opened her mouth to protest that notion, but Castiel pressed a finger on her lips before she could a word out. “But that’s only part of it. The other part is… I know you count of me to have your back, but that might not always be the case. I have a Damocles sword above my head, Meg.”

Meg’s playful demeanor melted away instantly.

“The Empty,” she understood.

“Next time I am sent there, I know I won’t come back.” Castiel nodded. “And if by some miracle I manage to not get myself killed, it’s still going to claim me one of these days anyway.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.” Castiel placed a hand against her cheek and smiled sadly. “Why do you think it sent you back to me?”

Meg opened her mouth, then closed it again. She blinked at him several times and then sat up.

“Wait,” she muttered. “You’re saying… it sent me back because I make you happy?”

“A little more every day,” Castiel confessed. “Why is that notion surprising to you?”

Meg shook her head. It was a rare occurrence that she was left speechless, so Castiel reveled in it for a moment. He sat up as well and wrapped her up in his arms.

“It’s a refined form of torture,” he commented. “To have this… and to know it can all be snatched from us in a heartbeat. I suppose this is what mortals deal with every day of their lives. I don’t know how they do it.”

“They don’t think about it,” Meg pointed out. “They forget and just go about their lives as if they’re never going to die.” She moved away enough, resolution hardening her features. “There has to be something. Some kind of spell to protect you or…”

“Meg,” he interrupted her. “It’s fine. I am not afraid of being taken back there. I’m only afraid that I’ll lose you again before I am and… then I’ll never get to rest by your side. Because I’ll never be happy again without you.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Clarence,” she groaned. “I’m serious.”

“So am I. This will happen, Meg. Sooner or later. And it’s something we both have to accept.”

“Don’t ask me to accept that.” She shook her head. “I won’t and I won’t stop looking for ways to keep you with me. And if I can’t find one, I guess I'll have no choice but to make you miserable.”

“I hope you don’t mean that,” Castiel said, frowning, which made her laugh one more time.

She reached out to touch his face and pulled him in for a soft kiss. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed them both back down on the bed. Her eyes were glimmered mischievously as she whispered in his ear:

“The Empty is not the only one who knows about refined form of tortures.”


End file.
